fantasyleagueofchampionsfandomcom-20200213-history
2013 Championship Game
Pre-Game Analysis Posted 12/22/13 at 12:47pm Gameday morning Good morning everyone! Quick Gameday morning stats and predictions. Regular Season Records: CCC/TSB 9-4 Projections: The Shotti Bunch: 247.59 (54% Favorite) Cooper Clux Clan: 238.27 Injuries: The Shotti Bunch: -Eddie Lacy-Questionable -Aaron Rogers-Out -Percy Harvin-Out Cooper Clux Clan: -Ben Tate-IR -Calvin Johnson-Questionable -Terrance Williams-Questionable Head-To-Head History: CCC (0-2) TSB (2012) Cooper Clux Clan 220.44 - 239.68 The Shotti Bunch (2013) Cooper Clux Clan 180.61 - 266.11 The Shotti Bunch Season Records: CCC: Highest Average Touchdowns scored per game (6.8) Highest Passing Yards Per Game Average (343.26) Highest Receiving Yards Per Game Average (454.53) TSB: Longest Current Win Streak (including playoffs) (9 Games) Most points scored in a single week (355.42) Highest Average Points Scored per game (240.29) Most Defensive Points Scored in a single game (67) Most Rushing Yards in a single week (578) Highest Average Rushing Yards per Game (312.93) ANALYSIS X-Factor- Weather could be the game changer today. Manning is playing in Houston, where warm comfy conditions favor the MVP-caliber QB. This, of course, is an interesting dynamic given that the majority of the players Manning will pass to are on The Shotti Bunch, while Manning himself plays for CCC. In Pittsburgh, the chance of snow increases the value of TSB's Eddie Lacy, IF he plays. Fear the D - Two interesting Defenses to watch today. CCC's Carolina Defense was lit up by New Orleans a couple weeks ago but now has the home field to help boost their play. Brees has been worse on the road this season, but will Carolina be an asset or a non-factor? Big considering on the other end, KC is coming off back to back double digit games for TSB after three-straight weeks of scoring under 10. But Indy has the flash-in-a-pan factor and could put together a solid offensive game at any time. Will Nick 'Foles' under pressure? - See what I tried to do there? Will Nick Foles continue his dominance over the NFC today in Philly against the scrappy, streaking Chicago team that needs a win to stay in control of their own destiny? This game is going to be incredible but whether it is a shoot-out or a defensive battle could determine who lifts this league's trophy. Monday Night Mayhem - No one can predict how close this matchup is going to be, but there is currently ONE player going on Monday night and that is Michael Crabtree for TSB. Three average weeks after spending most of the season on the bench recovering from injury, there is a least a small chance that Crabtree could decide the champion on Monday night in Candlestick. Since it is supposed to be the last game at the park, expect a lot of pressure on the SF offense to do something spectacular. That would include running up the score. But if they push too hard they might have trouble even getting the offense going. Anything could happen. Final Word - While TSB has dominated the defense and ground game, CCC has dominated the passing and receiving game. Today, CCC has the benefit of the Johnson's all going against weak defenses and Manning playing in the warmth, while TSB has a favorable defensive matchup and an arsenal of RB's going against poor run defenses. In other words, conditions are right for a shoot-out for the title.